An angel's birthday
by Snakky and Angel
Summary: OS spécial, pour une personne spéciale..... Un ange qui se cachait dans une existence monotone va rencontrer celui qui la fera renaître...


Cet OS est dédié à une mamie...de 20 ans... Mais vous avez le droit de le lire. Promis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Elle fumait. Depuis des mois à présent. Elle allait toujours dans le même bar, le « Phoenix », au bout du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle s'installait là, après avoir occupé la chaise de responsable des archives au Ministère toute la journée, en compagnie de livres et de vieux dossiers jaunis qui croûlaient depuis les étagères fragiles où ils étaient entâssés. Elle allait se cacher dans un coin du bar, toujours le même, dans un des angles, séparée de ses pairs par une mince cloison , un paravent que le patron, après des mois et des mois d'observation, avait fini par installer, constatant que sa chère cliente n'aimait pas la compagnie.

Ce soir, c'était le nouvel an. Et son anniversaire.

Mais elle continuait à fumer, sous la lumière brumeuse, chaude et ambrée, dans la cacophonie ambiante qui regnait autour d'elle.

Elle tira sur sa mince pipe en bois, laissant un rond de fumée en sortir nonchalamment, s'élever dans les airs, avant de disparaître dans la fumée qui envahissait déjà l'espace autour d'elle et brouillait les images sombres et colorées qui défilaient devant ses yeux noisettes.

Elle avait envie de pleurer. Tout semblait si loin et si perdu. Elle avait dérivé.

Les cendres se rallumèrent alors qu'elle inspira encore la fumée, la laissant la parcourir, se laissant emporter par elle, et ferma les yeux pour disparaître loin du monde.

Et, alors qu'elle était dans ses rêves et dans ses utopies, elle entendit une note de piano. Une seule, qui provenait de l'unique piano, qui se trouvait à quelques mètres d'elle, derrière la cloison, et derrière deux tables. Elle eut un sourire exquis, alors qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière pour écouter la myriade de notes qui s'échappaient du piano à présent.

Fascinée, elle disparut, dans un endroit où seuls regnaient en maîtres absolus, ce piano qui l'ensorcelait, et cette pipe en bois, qui la maintenait dans cet univers fragile et envoûtant, doux comme du velours, chaud comme un bon bain, et coloré comme un arc-en-ciel.

Dudit piano s'envolaient maintenant une mélodie légère, qui lui donna encore envie de pleurer, qui, paisiblement, amena les larmes à ses yeux et les fit déborder, tout aussi sereinement. Elle ne disait rien, mais fumait en silence, comme recueillie, et ardente de dévotion. Elle écoutait, prise dans une léthargie qui semblait la transporter, elle, sa pipe et ses larmes, loin du Phoenix, loin dans sa mélancolie et ses souvenirs.

Mais brusquement, le piano s'arrêta, et l'enchantement, comme une bulle délicate, éclata en mille fragments volubiles qui s'évaporèrent, la laissant, complètement tremblante.

Elle se leva brusquemment de sa chaise, et saisissant au passage son manteau et ses affaires, elle se mit en tête de retrouver le pianiste.

Le monde était redevenu tel qu'il était dans la salle du bar, personne n'était de trop, parmi les habitués, personne d'inconnu, personne.

Le pianiste avait disparu.

Elle courut au dehors, et ses pas la menèrent dans la nuit, et dans la rue. Là, un homme s'éclipsait, discrètement. Il était seul, et ses robes flottaient derrière lui, au milieu de la neige qui tombait. Tout fut clair dans la tête de la demoiselle. Elle courut pour le rattraper, son visage fouetté par les petits flocons gracieux qui voletaient autour d'elle, et elle finit par le rattraper. Elle lui saisit la manche, et il s'arrêta, de surprise. Et il pivota incessament, ses yeux noirs comme l'abyme faisant face à ses jolis yeux noisettes.

Et elle recula de quelques pas, tétanisée par la surprise.

Rogue.

-Miss Granger, je vois qu'on ne vous a toujours pas enseigné les règles de base concernant la politesse.

Elle fut d'abord intimidée par cet accueil cinglant, puis fronçant les sourcils, elle répliqua, tout aussi sèchement:

-Ni vous non plus, semblerait-il.

Il eut un sourire sardonique, avant de continuer son chemin, frayant la nuit entre les flocons silencieux. Elle s'évertua à le rattraper encore et à marcher à ses côtés. Il sembla assez agacé:

-Que me voulez-vous?

-Je... Je... vous ai entendu jouer du piano... Tout à l'heure.

Il fut légèremment étonné, puis leva un sourcil hautain:

-Et?

-Et... Commença-t-elle, ne sachant vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Puis elle trouva.

-Et je me demandais si vous voudriez bien en jouer pour moi.

Il stoppa net.

-Pardon?

-Oui, enfin, écoutez... Je... J'ai trouvé ça très beau ce que vous étiez en train de jouer.

Il déglutit, puis lui demanda nerveusement:

-Mais où voulez-vous que je joue? Vous voyez un piano quelque part, vous?

Elle sembla réfléchir un moment, puis lui prit la main, et le tira alors qu'elle transplana.

Ils étaient dans un immense opéra désert et poussièreux.

Silencieux, impressionant, titanesque.

Ils se regardèrent, interdits, pendant quelques instants, avant que la jeune fille ne prononce une incantation qui se répéta en un écho frémissant dans le vide qui les entourait. Un piano apparut, ainsi qu'un canapé en velours et une petite table en bois. Et un cendrier.

Rogue, étonné, ne dit mot et s'installa sans bruit au piano.

Il était 23h42.

Elle s'installa nonchalament dans le canapé, sortit sa pipe en bois, saisit du tabac parfumé dans son nécessaire à tabac, enveloppée de senteurs fortes et chaleureuses. Il fit quelques gammes qui se répétèrent dans l'immensité, pendant qu'elle disposait son tabac. Ils ne disaient rien, se laissaient emporter par leurs sens.

Puis, elle craqua une allumette, et il se retourna vers elle. Lâchant de ses doigts le piano. Il observa ses mouvements avec une attention toute particulière. Elle était éclairée faiblement par la flamme précaire qui s'échappait de l'allumette, tandis qu'elle allumait le tabac, attisant le feu. Une vague de fumée s'échappa de cette pipe, embrumant la demoiselle, dans un halo de senteurs enivrantes. Elle ne disait toujours rien, s'était mollement écrasée contre le dossier du canapé, sa pipe à la bouche, attendant, ses yeux jouant avec l'infini qui se dessinait autour d'eux.

Et il était troublé, séduit par ces mouvements lascifs, qui n'attendaient que lui, dans tout ce vide, deux corps tendus, qui s'attendaient mutuellement, sans vraiment y penser, sans vraiment s'en douter.

Il commença à caresser les touches de piano, laissant ses longs doigts survoler leur suface lisse et froide. Des notes, graves et aigües, s'allier, se mâlaient à la fumée, au silence et au vide. C'était comme dans un rêve, un rêve sublime et trop fragile pour durer.

Mais il continuait de jouer, les yeux sombres attisés par les cendres qui brûlaient à quelques mètres de lui, les doigts crispés, nerveux, qui se forçaient à caresser le piano avec délicatesse pour en extraire la beauté de l'instant et le souffle du désir.

La jeune fille se laissait choir, dans un moment où elle retrouva ses cieux, ses étoiles et son paradis perdu. Tout semblait si irréel, eux, son souffle ses yeux noirs si ardents, ses mains si agiles et précises, qui volaient au delà de la musique, qui créaient la musique et qui maîtrisaient l'instrument.

Il était plié, recourbé, concentré, comme si jouer était une douleur pour lui. Mais elle continuer à aspirer la fumée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente les dernière notes arriver et qu'elle ne s'affole un peu. Puis, la dernière note se fit rompre par le silence, qui suivit son écho fragile jusque dans les cieux qui ornaient au plafond.

Il était 23h58

Elle le regarda intensément, courbé, immobile elle pouvait sentir son souffle, ses épaules qui se soulevaient et s'affaissaient discrètement. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever et de le rejoindre.

Elle voulait le supplier de jouer encore un peu. Mais à cet homme recourbé sur son piano, les mots qu'elle parvint à dire ne furent pas ceux qu'elle attendait:

-C'est mon anniversaire...

Il leva la tête et ses yeux abyssaux rencontrèrent son regard suppliant. Et à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, dans cet espace incommensurable, leurs souffles se mêlant à la fumée qui était restée auprès d'eux et au silence qui rapellait les échos fièvreux qui l'avaient animé. Tout semblait si irréel.

Et lentement, comme si cela devait être, elle se pencha vers lui et ses lèvres prirent les siennes avec délicatesse. Il approfondit son baiser, plaquant sa main sur sa nuque, ses doigts fins emmêlés dans ses cheveux si doux, et dans la nuit qui les entourait, au loin, le silence fut brisé par un son de cloche. Minuit sonnait. Une nouvelle année commençait, un nouvel âge.

Joyeux anniversaire, Angel.


End file.
